musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Frank Sinatra
Discography Albums Columbia Records * The Voice of Frank Sinatra (1948) * Christmas Songs By Sinatra (1948) * Frankly Sentimental (1949) * Songs By Sinatra, Vol 1 (1950) * Dedicated To You (1950) * Sing And Dance With Frank Sinatra (1950) Capitol Records * Songs For Young Lovers (1954) * Swing Easy (1954) * In The Wee Small Hours (1955) * Songs For Swingin' Lovers (1956) * High Society Soundtrack (1955) * This Is Sinatra! (1956) * Close To You (1957) * A Swingin' Affair! (1957) * Where Are You? (1957) * A Jolly Christmas (1957) * Pal Joey Soundtrack (1957) * Come Fly with Me (1958) * This Is Sinatra! Vol 2 (1958) * Sings For Only The Lonely (1958) * Come Dance With Me! (1959) * Look To Your Heart (1959) * No One Cares (1959) * Can Can Soundtrack (1960) * Nice 'N' Easy (1960) * Swing Easy (1960) * Songs For Young Lovers (1960) * Sinatra's Swingin' Session!!! (1961) * All the Way (1961) * Come Swing With Me! (1961) * Point Of No Return (1962) * Sings... Of Love And Things (1962) * Tell Her You Love Her (1963) * Forever Frank (1966) * Duets (1993) * Duets II (1994) Reprise Records * Ring-A-Ding Ding (1961) * Sinatra Swings (1961) * I Remember Tommy... (1961) * Sinatra & Strings (1962) * Sinatra And Swingin' Brass (1962) * Sinatra Sings Great Songs From Great Britain (1962) * All Alone (1962) * Sinatra-Basie: An Historic Musical First (1963) * The Concert Sinatra (1963) * Sinatra's Sinatra (1963) * Sinatra Sings Days of Wine and Roses, Moon River, and Other Academy Award Winners (1964) * It Might As Well Be Swing (1964) * America, I Hear You Singing * Softly, as I Leave You (1964) * Sinatra '65: The Singer Today (1965) * September of My Years (1965) * My Kind of Broadway (1965) * A Man And His Music (1965) * Moonlight Sinatra (1966) * Strangers in the Night (1966) * Sinatra At The Sands (1966) * That's Life (1966) * Francis Albert Sinatra & Antonio Carlos Jobim (1967) * The World We Knew (1967) * Francis A. And Edward K. (1968) * Greatest Hits (1968) * The Sinatra Family Wish You a Merry Christmas (1968) * Cycles (1968) * My Way (1969) * A Man Alone: The Words and Music of McKuen‎ (1969) * Watertown (1970) * Sinatra & Company (1971) * Greatest Hits, Vol 2 (1972) * Ol' Blue Eyes Is Back (1973) * Some Nice Things I’ve Missed (1974) * The Main Event – Live (1974) * Trilogy: Past Present Future (1980) * She Shot Me Down (1981) Qwest Records * L.A. Is My Lady (1984) Singles With the Harry James Orchestra (Columbia) (1939) 1939 * "From the Bottom of My Heart" / "Melancholy Mood" (Brunswick Records) * "It's Funny to Everyone but Me" (21) (by Jack Lawrence) / "Vol Visto Gailey Star" (by Jack Palmer) * "Here Comes the Night" / "Feet Draggin' Blues" (instrumental) * "My Buddy" / "Willow Weep For Me" (instrumental) * "On a Little Street in Singapore" (27) / "Who Told You I Cared?" * "Ciribiribin" / "Avalon" (instrumental) 1940 * "Every Day of My Life" (17) / "Cross Country Jump" (instrumental) * "All or Nothing at All" (1) / "Flash" (instrumental) (re-issued 1943) With the Tommy Dorsey Orchestra (RCA Victor) (1940-1942) 1940 * "Too Romantic" / "Sweet Potato Piper" (by The Pied Pipers) * "The Sky Fell Down" / "What Can I Say After I Say I'm Sorry?" (by The Pied Pipers) * "Shake Down The Stars" / "Moments in the Moonlight" * "Say It (Over And Over Again)" (12) / "My, My" (by The Pied Pipers) * "Polka Dots And Moonbeams" (18) / "I'll Be Seeing You" * "The Fable Of The Rose" / "This Is The Beginning Of The End" * "Imagination" (8) / "Charming Little Faker" (by The Pied Pipers) * "Devil May Care" / "Fools Rush In (Where Angels Fear To Tread)" (12) * "It's a Lovely Day Tomorrow" / "You're Lonely And I'm Lonely" (9) * "April Played the Fiddle" / "I Haven't Time to be a Millionaire" * "Yours Is My Heart Alone" / "Hear My Song Violetta" * "I'll Never Smile Again" (with The Pied Pipers) (1) / "Marcheta" (instrumental) * "All This And Heaven Too" (12) / "Where Do You Keep Your Heart?" * "East of the Sun (and West of the Moon)" / "Head On My Pillow" * "And So Do I" (by Connie Haines) / "The One I Love (Belongs to Somebody Else)" (with The Pied Pipers) (11) * "Only Forever" (by Allan Storr) / "Trade Winds" (10) * "Love Lies" (17) / "The Call Of The Canyon" (14) * "Whispering" / "Funny Little Pedro" (by The Pied Pipers) * "I Could Make You Care" (17) / "The World Is In My Arms" * "Our Love Affair" (5) / "That's For Me" (by Connie Haines) * "Looking For Yesterday" / "I Wouldn't Take A Million" (by Connie Haines) * "We Three (My Echo, My Shadow And Me)" (3) / "Tell Me At Midnight" * "You're Breaking My Heart All Over Again" / "Shadows On The Sand" * "Two Dreams Met" (by Connie Haines) / "When You Awake" * "I'd Know You Anywhere" / "You've Got Me This Way" (by The Pied Pipers) * "Do You Know Why?" / "Isn't That Just Like Love?" (by The Pied Pipers) * "Anything" / "Another One of Them Things" * "You Say The Sweetest Things" (by Connie Haines and The Pied Pipers) /"Not So Long Ago" * "Stardust" (with The Pied Pipers) (7) / "Swanee River" (instrumental) 1941 * "Oh! Look at Me Now" (with Connie Haines and The Pied Pipers) (2) / "You Might Have Belonged To Another" (14) * "Dolores" (with The Pied Pipers) (1) / "I Tried" (21) * "Do I Worry?" (with The Pied Pipers) (4) / "Little Man With A Candy Cigar" (by Jo Stafford) * "Without a Song" / "Deep River" (instrumental) * "It's Always You" / "Birds of a Feather" (by Connie Haines) * "You're Dangerous" (by Connie Haines) / "You Lucky People You" * "Everything Happens To Me" (9) / "Watcha Know Joe" (by Jo Stafford and The Pied Pipers) * "Let's Get Away from It All" (with Jo Stafford, Connie Haines and The Pied Pipers) (7) * "Kiss The Boys Goodbye" (by Connie Haines) / "I'll Never Let a Day Pass By" * "Love Me As I Am" / "Nine Old Men" (by The Pied Pipers) * "Neiani" / "This Love Of Mine" (with The Pied Pipers) (3) * "I Guess I'll Have To Dream The Rest" (with The Pied Pipers) (12) / "Loose Lid Special" (instrumental) * "You And I" (11) / "Free For All" (with The Pied Pipers) * "Blue Skies" / "Backstage At The Ballet" (instrumental) * "Pale Moon (An Indian Love Song)" / "Hallelujah" * "Two In Love" (9) / "A Sinner Kissed An Angel" (15) * "Embraceable You" (by Jo Stafford) / "The Sunshine of Your Smile" * "Violets For Your Furs" / "Somebody Loves Me" (by The Pied Pipers) * "I Think of You" (20) / "Who Can I Turn To?" (by Jo Stafford) * "It Isn't a Dream Anymore" / "How Do You Do Without Me?" 1942 * "Winter Weather" (by The Pied Pipers) / "How About You?" (8) * "The Last Call for Love" (17) / "Poor You" (by The Pied Pipers) (15) * "I'll Take Tallulah" (with Jo Stafford, Tommy Dorsey and The Pied Pipers) (15) / "Not So Quiet Please" (instrumental) * "(You're a) Snootie Little Cutie" (with Connie Haines and The Pied Pipers) / "Moonlight On The Ganges" (instrumental) * "Somewhere a Voice is Calling" / "Well Git It" (instrumental) * "Just As Though You Were Here" (6) / "The Street of Dreams" (with The Pied Pipers) (17) * "Be Careful, It's My Heart" (13) / "Take Me" (5) * "He's My Guy" (by Jo Stafford) / "Light A Candle In The Chapel" (21) * "A Boy In Khaki, A Girl In Lace" (by Jo Stafford) / "In The Blue Of Evening" (1) * "There Are Such Things" (1) / "Daybreak" (with The Pied Pipers) (17) First solo singles (Bluebird Records) (1942) 1942 * "Night and Day" (16) / "The Night We Called It a Day" * "The Lamplighter's Serenade" / "The Song Is You" All songs featuring Axel Stordahl and his Orchestra. Columbia singles (1943-1952) 1943 * "Close to You" (10) / "You'll Never Know" (2) * "Sunday, Monday, or Always" (9) / "If You Please" * "People Will Say We're in Love" (3) / "Oh, What a Beautiful Mornin'" (12) All songs performed A cappella with The Bobby Tucker Singers. 1944 * "I Couldn't Sleep a Wink Last Night" (4) / "A Lovely Way to Spend an Evening" (11) (both songs performed A cappella with The Bobby Tucker Singers) * "White Christmas" (with The Bobby Tucker Singers) (7) / "If You are But a Dream" (19) * "Saturday Night (Is the Loneliest Night of the Week)" (2) / "I Dream of You (More than You Dream I Do)" (7) 1945 * "What Makes the Sunset?" (13) / "I Begged Her" * "Ol' Man River" / "Stormy Weather" (with The Ken Lane Singers) * "I Should Care" (8) / "When Your Lover Has Gone" * "Dream" (5) / "There's No You" * "Put Your Dreams Away (For Another Day)" / "If You are But a Dream" (reissue) * "Homesick - That's All" (23) / "A Friend of Yours" (with The Ken Lane Singers) * "If I Loved You" (7) / "You'll Never Walk Alone" (with The Ken Lane Singers) (9) * "The Charm of You" / "I Fall in Love Too Easily" * "My Shawl" / "Stars In Your Eyes" (with the Xavier Cugat Orchestra) * "Lily Belle" / "Don't Forget Tonight Tomorrow" (with The Charioteers) (9) * "White Christmas" (reissue) / "Mighty Lak' a Rose" * "Nancy (With the Laughing Face)" (10) / "The Cradle Song" * "America the Beautiful" (with The Ken Lane Singers) / "The House I Live In" (22) 1946 * "Oh! What It Seemed to Be" (1) / "Day by Day" (5) * "Full Moon and Empty Arms" (17) / "You are too Beautiful" * "All Through the Day" (7) / "Two Hearts are Better Than One" * "They Say It's Wonderful" (2) / "The Girl That I Marry" (11) * "From This Day Forward" (18) / "Something Old, Something New" (21) * "Soliloquy (Part 1 & 2)" * "Five Minutes More" (1) / "How Cute Can You Be?" * "One Love" / "Somewhere In The Night" * "Begin the Beguine" (23) / "Where Is My Bess?" * "The Coffee Song" (6) / "The Things We Did Last Summer" (8) * "Silent Night" (with The Ken Lane Singers) / "Adeste Fideles" * "Jingle Bells" (with The Ken Lane Singers) / "White Christmas" (reissue) * "September Song" (8) / "Among My Souvenirs" 1947 * "This Is The Night" (11) / "Hush-A-Bye Island" * "That's How Much I Love You" (with The Page Cavanaugh Trio) (10) / "I Got A Gal I Love (In North And South Dakota)" * "I Want To Thank Your Folks" / "Why Shouldn't It Happen To Us?" * "It's The Same Old Dream" (with Four Hits and a Miss) / "The Brooklyn Bridge" * "Sweet Lorraine" / "Nat Meets June" (by Nat King Cole and June Christy) * "I Believe" (5) / "Time after Time" (16) * "Mam'selle" (1) / "Stella by Starlight" (21) * "Almost Like Being in Love" (20) / "There But For You Go I" * "Tea for Two" / "My Romance" (with Dinah Shore) * "Ain'tcha Ever Comin' Back" (21) / "I Have But One Heart" (13) * "Christmas Dreaming (A Little Early This Year)" (26) / "The Stars Will Remember" * "I've Got a Home In That Rock" / "Jesus Is a Rock (In a Weary Land)" (with The Charioteers) * "So Far" (8) / "A Fellow Needs a Girl" (24) * "The Dum Dot Song" (with The Pied Pipers) (21) / "It All Came True" (with Alvy West and the Little Band) * "You're My Girl " (23) / "Can't You Just See Yourself?" 1948 * "What'll I Do?" (23) / "My Cousin Louella" (With The Tony Mottola Trio) (24) * "But Beautiful" (14) / "If I Only Had a Match" * "For Every Man There's a Woman" / "I'll Make Up for Everything" * "But None Like You" / "We Just Couldn't Say Goodbye" (With The Tony Mottola Trio) * "I've Got a Crush on You" (featuring Bobby Hackett) / "Ever Homeward" * "All of Me" (21) / "I Went Down to Virginia" * "It Only Happens When I Dance With You" (19) / "A Fella With an Umbrella" * "Nature Boy" (A cappella with The Jeff Alexander Choir) (7) / "S'posin'" (With The Tony Mottola Trio) * "Just for Now" (21) / "Everybody Loves Somebody" (25) 1949 * "Kiss Me Again" / "My Melancholy Baby" * "Autumn in New York" (27) / "(Once Upon) A Moonlight Night" * "Señorita" / "If I Steal a Kiss" * "A Little Learnin' Is a Dangerous Thing" (Part 1 & 2) (with Pearl Bailey) * "Sunflower" (14) / "Once In Love With Amy" * "Why Can't You Behave?" (with The Phil Moore Four) / "No Orchids For My Lady" * "Comme Ci Comme Ca" / "While the Angelus Was Ringing" * "If You Stub Your Toe On The Moon" (with The Phil Moore Four) / "When Is Sometime?" * "Bop! Goes My Heart" (with The Phil Moore Four) / "Where Is the One?" * "Some Enchanted Evening" (6) / "Bali Ha'i" (18) * "The Right Girl For Me" / "Night After Night" * "The Hucklebuck" (with The Ken Lane Quintet) (10) / "It Happens Every Spring" * "Let's Take an Old Fashioned Walk" (with Doris Day and The Ken Lane Singers) (17) / "Just One Way To Say I Love You" * "It All Depends on You" / "I Only Have Eyes for You" (with The Ken Lane Singers) * "Don't Cry Joe" (with The Pastels (vocal group)) (9) / "The Wedding of Lili Marlene" * "Bye Bye Baby" (with The Pastels (vocal group)) / "Just a Kiss Apart" * "If I Ever Love Again" (with The Double Daters) / "Every Man Should Marry" * "That Lucky Old Sun" (16) / "Could'Ja?" (with The Pied Pipers) * "Mad About You" / "(On the Island of) Stromboli" * "The Old Master Painter" (with The Modernaires) (13) / "Lost in the Stars" 1950 * "Sorry" (28) / "Why Remind Me?" (with The Modernaires) * "(We've Got A) Sure Thing" (with The Modernaires) / "Sunshine Cake" (with Paula Kelly) * "Chattanoogie Shoe Shine Boy" (10) / "God's Country" (with The Jeff Alexander Choir) (25) * "Kisses and Tears" (with Jane Russell and The Modernaires) / "When The Sun Goes Down" * "American Beauty Rose" (with Mitch Miller's Dixieland Band) (26) / "Just An Old Stone House" * "Poinciana (Song of the Tree)" / "There's No Business Like Show Business" * "Peachtree Street" (with Rosemary Clooney) / "This is the Night" (reissue) * "Goodnight, Irene" (with The Mitch Miller Singers) (5) / "My Blue Heaven" * "Life Is So Peculiar" (with Helen Carroll and The Swantones) / "Dear Little Boy of Mine" (with The Mitch Miller Singers) * "One Finger Melody" (9) / "Accidents Will Happen" * "Nevertheless (I'm in Love with You)" (14) / "I Guess I'll Have to Dream the Rest" (with The Whippoorwills) * "Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!" (with The Swanson Quartet) / "Remember Me In Your Dreams" (with The Whippoorwills) 1951 * "I Am Loved" / "You Don't Remind Me" * "Take My Love" / "Come Back To Sorrento" * "Love Means Love" / "Cherry Pies Ought to Be You" (with Rosemary Clooney) * "You're The One (For Me)" (17) / "Faithful" (with The Skylarks) * "We Kiss in a Shadow" (22) / "Hello Young Lovers" * "Love Me" / "I Whistle a Happy Tune" * "Mama Will Bark" (with Dagmar) (21) / "I'm a Fool to Want You" * "It's A Long Way From Your House To My House" / "I Fall In Love With You Ev'ry Day" * "Castle Rock" (8) / "Deep Night" (with Harry James and his Orchestra) * "April in Paris" / "London by Night" 1952 * "I Hear A Rhapsody" (24) / "I Could Write a Book" (with The Jeff Alexander Choir) * "Feet of Clay" / "Don't Ever Be Afraid To Go Home" * "My Girl" / "Walkin' in the Sunshine" * "Luna Rossa (Blushing Moon)" (with The Norman Luboff Choir) / "Tennessee Newsboy" * "Bim Bam Baby" (20) / "Azure-Te (Paris Blues)" (30) * "The Birth of the Blues" (19) / "Why Try To Change Me Now?" * "I'm Glad There Is You" / "You Can Take My Word for It Baby" (with The Page Cavanaugh Trio) 1953 * "Shelia" (with The Jeff Alexander Choir) / "Day by Day" (reissue) 1954 "I'm a Fool to Want You" (reissue) / "If I Forget You" All Orchestras conducted by Axel Stordahl, unless otherwise noted Capitol singles (1953-1962) * Sinatra's Capitol singles were released on The Complete Capitol Singles Collection (1996) 1953 * "I'm Walking Behind You" (7) / "Lean Baby" (25) * "I've Got the World on a String" (14) / "My One and Only Love" (28) * "From Here to Eternity" (15) / "Anytime, Anywhere" * "South Of The Border (Down Mexico Way)" (18) / "I Love You" 1954 * "Young at Heart" (2) / "Take a Chance" * "Don't Worry 'bout Me" (17) / "I Could Have Told You" (21) * "Three Coins in the Fountain" (4) / "Rain (Falling From the Skies)" * "The Gal That Got Away" (21) / "Half as Lovely (Twice as True)" (23) * "It Worries Me" (30) / "When I Stop Loving You" * "The Christmas Waltz" / "White Christmas" * "You, My Love" / "Someone to Watch Over Me" 1955 * "Melody of Love" / "I'm Gonna Live Till I Die" (with Ray Anthony and his orchestra) * "Why Should I Cry Over You?" / "Don't Change Your Mind About Me" (with June Hutton and the Pied Pipers) * "Two Hearts, Two Kisses (Make One Love)" / "From the Bottom to the Top" (with The Nuggets and Big Dave's Music) * "Learnin' the Blues" (1) / "If I Had Three Wishes" * "Not as a Stranger" / "How Could You Do a Thing Like That to Me?" * "Same Old Saturday Night" (65) / "Fairy Tale" * "Love and Marriage" (5) / "The Impatient Years" * "(Love Is) The Tender Trap" (23) / "Weep They Will" 1956 * "Flowers Mean Forgiveness" (35) / "You'll Get Yours" (67) * "(How Little It Matters) How Little We Know" (30) / "Five Hundred Guys" (73) * "You're Sensational" (52) / "Wait for Me" (theme from Johnny Concho) (75) * "True Love" (by Bing Crosby and Grace Kelly) / "Well, Did You Evah!" (with Bing Crosby) * "Mind if I Make Love to You?" / "Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?" (with Celeste Holm) * "Hey! Jealous Lover" (6) / "You Forgot All the Words" * "Can I Steal A Little Love?" (20) / "Your Love for Me" (60) 1957 * "Crazy Love" (60) / "So Long, My Love" (74) * "You're Cheatin' Yourself (If You're Cheatin On Me)" / "Something Wonderful Happens In Summer" * "All the Way" (15) / "Chicago (That Toddlin' Town)" (84) * "Witchcraft" (20) / "Tell Her You Love Her" * "Mistletoe and Holly" / "The Christmas Waltz" (with The Ralph Brewster Singers) 1958 * "Nothing In Common" / "How are Ya Fixed for Love?" (with Keely Smith) (97) * "Monique" (from Kings Go Forth) / "Same Old Song and Dance" * "Mr Success" (41) / "Sleep Warm" * "To Love and Be Loved" / "No One Ever Tells You" 1959 * "French Foreign Legion" (61) / "Time After Time" * "High Hopes" (with 'A Bunch 'o Kids') (30)/ "All My Tomorrows" * "Talk to Me" (38) / "They Came to Cordura" 1960 * "River, Stay 'Way from My Door" (82) / "It's Over, It's Over, It's Over" * "Nice 'N' Easy" (60) / "This Was My Love" * "Old MacDonald" (25) / "You'll Always Be the One I Love" 1961 * "My Blue Heaven" / "Sentimental Baby" * "American Beauty Rose" / "Sentimental Journey" 1962 * "I've Heard That Song Before" / "The Moon Was Yellow" (99) * "I'll Remember April" / "Five Minutes More" * "Five Minutes More" / "I Love Paris" Reprise singles (1961-1983) Sinatra's Reprise singles were released as part of The Complete Reprise Studio Recordings (1995) 1961 * "The Second Time Around" (50) / "Tina" * "Granada" (64) / "The Curse of an Aching Heart" * "I'll Be Seeing You" (58) / "The One I Love (Belongs to Somebody Else)" * "Imagination" / "It's Always You" * "I'm Getting Sentimental Over You" / "East of the Sun (and West of the Moon)" * "There Are Such Things" / "Polka Dots and Moonbeams" * "Without a Song" / "It Started All Over Again" * "Take Me" / "Daybreak" * "Pocketful of Miracles" (34) / "Name It and It's Yours" * "Ring a Ding Ding!" 1962 * "Stardust" (98) / "Come Rain or Come Shine" * "Ev'rybody's Twistin'" (75) / "Nothin' But the Best" * "Goody Goody" / "Love Is Just Around The Corner" * "The Look of Love" / "I Left My Heart in San Francisco" * "The Look of Love" / "Indiscreet" * "Me and My Shadow" (with Sammy Davis, Jr.) / "Sam's Song" (by Sammy Davis, Jr. and Dean Martin) 1963 * "Call Me Irresponsible" (78) / "Tina" (reissue) * "I Have Dreamed" / "Come Blow Your Horn" * "A New Kind of Love" / "Love Isn't Just for the Young" * "Fugue for Tinhorns" / "The Oldest Established" (with Dean Martin and Bing Crosby) * "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" / "How Shall I Send Thee?" (by Les Baxter's Balladeers) 1964 * "Stay with Me (Theme From "The Cardinal")" (81) / "Talk to Me Baby" * "My Kind of Town" / "I Like to Lead When I Dance" * "Softly, as I Leave You" (27) / "Then Suddenly Love" * "I Heard the Bells on Christmas Day" / "The Little Drummer Boy" (with Fred Waring & His Pennsylvanians) * "We Wish You the Merriest" / "Go Tell It On the Mountain" (with Bing Crosby and Fred Waring & His Pennsylvanians) * "Somewhere in Your Heart" (32) / "Emily" 1965 * "Anytime at All" (46) / "Available" * "Tell Her (You Love Her Each Day)" (57) / "Here's to the Losers" * "Forget Domani" (78)/ "I Can't Believe I'm Losing You" * "When Somebody Loves You" / "When I'm Not Near the Girl I Love" * "Ev'rybody Has the Right to Be Wrong!" / "I'll Only Miss Her When I Think of Her" * "It Was a Very Good Year" (28) / "Moment To Moment" 1966 * "Strangers in the Night" (1) / "Oh, You Crazy Moon" * "Summer Wind" (25) / "You Make Me Feel So Young" (with Count Basie & His Orchestra (live)) * "That's Life" (4) / "September of My Years" 1967 * "Somethin' Stupid" (with Nancy Sinatra) / "I Will Wait for You" * "Somethin' Stupid" (with Nancy Sinatra) (1) / "Give Her Love" * "The World We Knew (Over and Over)" (30) / "You Are There" * "This Town" (53') / "This is My Love" 1968 * "I Can't Believe I'm Losing You" (60) / "How Old Am I?" * "Cycles" (23) / "My Way of Life" (64) * "Whatever Happened to Christmas" / "I Wouldn't Trade Christmas" (with Frank Sinatra, Jr., Nancy Sinatra and Tina Sinatra) 1969 * "Rain in My Heart" (62) / "Star!" * "My Way" (27) / "Blue Lace" * "Love's Been Good to Me" (75) / "A Man Alone" * "Goin' Out of My Head" (79) / "Forget to Remember" * "I Would be in Love (Anyway)" (88) / "Watertown" * "What's Now is Now" / "The Train" 1970 * "Lady Day" / "Song of the Sabiá" * "Feelin' Kinda Sunday" (with Nancy Sinatra) / "Kids" (by Nancy Sinatra) * "Something" / "Bein' Green" 1971 * "Life's a Trippy Thing" (with Nancy Sinatra) / "I'm Not Afraid" * "I Will Drink The Wine" / "Sunrise In The Morning" 1973 * "Let Me Try Again" (63) / "Send in the Clowns" * "You Will be My Music" / "Winners" 1974 * "Bad, Bad Leroy Brown" (83) / "I'm Gonna Make It All The Way" * "You Turned My World Around" (83) / "Satisfy Me One More Time" 1975 * "Anytime (I'll Be There)" (75) / "The Hurt Doesn't Go Away" * "I Believe I'm Gonna Love You" (47) / "The Only Couple on the Floor" * "A Baby Just Like You" / "Christmas Mem'ries" 1976 * "The Saddest Thing of All" / "Empty Tables" * "I Sing the Songs (I Write the Songs)" / "Empty Tables" * "Stargazer" / "The Best I Ever Had" (featuring Sam Butera) * "Dry Your Eyes" / "Like a Sad Song" * "I Love My Wife" / "Send in the Clowns" 1977 * "Night and Day" (disco version) / "Everybody Ought to Be In Love" 1980 * "Theme from New York, New York" (32) / "That's What God Looks Like to Me" * "You and Me (We Wanted It All)" / "I've Been There!" 1981 * "Say Hello" / "Good Thing Going (Going Gone)" 1983 * "Here's to the Band" / "It's Sunday" (with Tony Mottola) * "To Love a Child" / "That's What God Looks Like to Me" Qwest singles (1984) Sinatra's Qwest singles were released as part of The Complete Reprise Studio Recordings (1995), and originally appeared on L. A. Is My Lady (1984). 1984 * "Teach Me Tonight" / "The Best of Everything" * "Mack the Knife" / "It's All Right with Me" * "L. A. Is My Lady" / "Until the Real Thing Comes Along" Category:Artists Category:Jazz artists Category:Pop artists